Apple
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Austin recently found out about his feelings for Ally. But how is he going to tell her? and how does a fruit help? fluffy,song-fic please RxR!


**Hi!**

**Sooo….I don't think I've ever done an fanfic for this fandom, most of the time I'm writing fics about the Teen Titans**

**So please don't be overly hard on me. Haha**

**I heard this song recently, and Joe Brooks is probably one of my favorite artists (close to second to Frank Sinatra who's my all-time fav)**

**But anyways I'm getting off track….**

**Disclaimer!**

**I in no way own the show Austin and Ally, which is owned by Disney, or the song Apple by Joe Brooks which is…well…..owned by Joe Brooks!**

**Without further ado, now that we know I won't be sued for fraud,**

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a typical day for Team Austin.

Ally hectically zoomed across the store as she dealt with customers at the Sonic Boom, while Dez and Austin goofed off behind the register trying to eat ice cream without the young song-writer knowing.

"Austin! Dez! No eating in the store!"

Well there goes that.

The boys sighed as they sadly threw out their ice cream, just as the young Latina walked through the store doors.

"Guess who got a job Pete's Petting Zoo!?" she asked excitedly.

Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend before furrowing her brows curiously.

"Weren't you already fired from there?"

"Yeah, but Pete suffers from short-term memory loss." At her friends questioning look, Trish explained.

"Nasty kick to the head by a llama"

The redhead beamed excitedly.

"That happened to me too! Luckily I was wearing my clown shoes!"

Everyone just looked at the boy oddly, before writing it off as another 'Dez Thing'

"That would explain a lot." Trish coughed, looking around the store innocently.

Dez glared, "Hey!"

As their two friends started to bicker, Ally sat down next to Austin on the register counter and swung her feet idly.

"So what do you want to do?"

Austin looked up, a small tint of pink appearing on his face as he looked at his best friend.

"Well…..we could go to the movies, or that new café that opened up, or ooh! They have this concert at the park tomorrow-"

The girl cut him off with a giggle.

"Austin, YOU'RE the one performing at the park tomorrow."

The pop star's face turned a darker shade of red as he laughed nervously.

"I knew that!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes affectionately as she looked at the blonde and smiled.

"I meant what do you want to do for the concert?"

The boy thought for a moment, and was about to reply when a sharp girlish scream caused them to turn back to their bickering friends.

Dez was curled up in the fetal position on the floor as Trish evilly held a trombone over the redhead as she prepared to land the final blow.

Ally once again rolled her eyes as she hopped off the counter and gave the blonde an apologetic look; her doe eyes peering up at him, causing his heart to flutter.

The brunette casually walked up to her Latina friend and forcefully grabbed her by the ear pulling her out the store and away from the quivering teen.

"Ow! ALLY!"

The pop star laughed before sighing and staring down at his shoes.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way towards his best friend. It was like every time she looked at him he lost his train of thought.

And every time he looked into her big brown eyes he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, and don't even get him started about her heart-shaped lips he just wanted-

His eyes widened, _'No! Bad Austin! No thinking of Ally like that."_

Just then the object of his thoughts walked back inside, biting her lip shyly as she smiled at him bashfully.

He smiled at her softly,

'_I like her, but how do I tell her?'_

Just then he thought about the concert tomorrow and smiled.

"Hey Als' I've got to go, see ya tomorrow!" and before the girl could even comprehend what was happening the boy ran out of her store on speeding legs.

**-Several hours later-**

"GRAH! Why is writing a song so hard!" Austin screamed, crumpling up the sheet of notebook paper before tossing it with the already large pile by his trash bin.

The teen sighed as he sat back in his desk chair, looking at the different lyrics he had been trying to write for the past couple of hours.

"_How am I supposed to let her know how I feel, if I can't even think of what to say?'_ the blonde grumbled.

He tiredly began to pick at the apple his mom left him, before his eyes widened and he stared at the fruit.

"Of course!" he yelled excitedly staring at the apple that sat in his palm.

His brother just happened to be walking by when he heard the teen's outburst.

Peering in cautiously, he saw his younger brother talking to the fruit before he hugged it to his chest with a smile on his face.

The boy slowly removed himself from the blonde's room before booking it as fast as he could.

But Austin paid no attention to it as he went into a writing frenzy.

**-The Next Day: Concert at the Park-**

The pop star grinned merrily as he waved at all of his fans as they screamed his name.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked, being answered by a chorus of cheers.

The blonde laughed as he sat down on the wooden stool that one of the stage hands brought out for him per earlier request, cradling his acoustic guitar in his lap.

As he tuned it, he talked into the mic.

"This last song is for my best friend and songwriter." He said softly, scanning the crowd until he peered into smiling brown eyes.

_Her brown eyes_

He smiled nervously as he began playing a soft melody.

He blew into the mic, as his eyes stayed trained on her.

_For your consideration,_

_I offer myself with no sign of hesitation,_

_Let's get these wheels in motion_

_Cause this old guitar is gonna sing by the ocean side._

He gave her the smile he reserved only for her as he sang.

_Oh apple you're my life._

He saw her eyes widen, but he didn't let it hinder him as he continued the song he wrote for her.

_Feel like a before and after photo._

_How I've lived without you I don't know._

_So we gonna plant the seed, and watch it grow!_

_Oh apple!_

_You don't even know,_

_How your laughter taste so sweet._

He could have sworn that he saw her cheeks turn a bright pink, as she smiled and giggled softly.

He grinned, and encouraged by her reaction happily continued playing.

_Oh apple,_

_Well, I thank my stars that you fell so close_

_You fell so close to me._

He saw her smile at him affectionately as she shyly went to chew on her hair, before stopping herself.

Austin laughed breathlessly.

_We sit and watch_

_As the waves, slowly reach for our names_

_And surrender them to the tide._

_If I could send out a message in a bottle…._

_I'd say all I need is here by my side._

He remembered how she once randomly told him how she thought that messages in bottles were sweet and romantic, and he winked at her. Loving how her cheeks instantly reddened.

_Oh apple you're the reason why._

_Feel like a before and after photo._

He wouldn't tell anyone, but he slept with a picture of the two of them underneath his pillow. He couldn't really remember when it was taken but he loved it.

_How I've lived without you I don't know._

_So we'll plant this seed and watch it grow._

_Oh apple,_

_You don't even know how you're laughter taste so sweet._

_Oh apple,_

_I thank my stars that you fell so close,_

_You fell so close to me._

Boy was the blonde thankful that this pretty little brunette fell into his life. If he had the chance to do it all over, he'd still steal her song because he couldn't imagine his life without her.

_Oh apple,_

_You don't even know,_

_How your laughter taste so sweet._

_Oh apple,_

_I thank my stars that you fell so close,_

_You fell so close to me._

The crowd went crazy as the teen strummed the final chord of the song.

He smiled before bidding goodbye as he walked backstage.

He waited for less than five minutes when he was suddenly tackled by a large blur.

He looked down at Ally's brown hair and smiled.

When the girl pulled away she smiled at him shyly.

"Did you mean it." She asked softly, her voice coming out timidly.

Austin nodded as he pulled a small glass bottle out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Ally giggled as she pulled off the cork and smiled.

She threw the note to the floor and roughly grabbed the boy before smashing her lips against his.

He was pleased to note that she tasted like apples.

She pulled back before resting her head on his chest.

Nuzzling it softly,

"Do you really have to ask?" she giggled.

And there on the floor laid a small scrap of paper that read-

_Be my girlfriend?_

**END**

**Soooo…**

**What did ya think?**

**Quite fluffy right?**

**Hope no one got cavities. Lol**

**Well, I hoped you all liked it=)**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
